User talk:Kunarian
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bretherland Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hey, once you build up this wiki a little more, we should set up Brunant-Bretherland, Pintona-Bretherland and also Lovia-Bretherland relations. MMunson 20:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) You know what se shold do, a UN for wikinations. There are several english ones, a French one and a few in Dutch. MMunson 23:56, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes we should, does it have its own site, ori is it in another wikination. And I have an idea, whe should make embassies. I would like to make a editable map for my capital Port Benedict but they are so complicated, though. MMunson 00:18, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Your wiki is turning up nicely, perhaps we should do embassy exchanged between Brunant and Bretherland. HORTON11: • 20:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) population How much people will/does Bretherland have, cause there are lots of regions? Or is it just an influence from the British to create lots of regions, sub regions and sub-subregions? HORTON11: • 16:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) The Bretherlands have a population of 621,300 at the moment, I don't plan to raise it much higher unless the population spread needs to be increased. There are lots of regions because of British influence :L Kunarian 16:44, April 26, 2012 (UTC) BTW, is this wiki character based, cause if it is I might make a character myself here. HORTON11: • 17:53, April 26, 2012 (UTC) It is character based, for instance I am Connor Johnson and Wabba is Joseph Honest Kunarian 18:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) To be honest I would vote for Honest. I am very anti-conservative (though I wuld stand for conserving old monuments and artifacts). HORTON11: • 19:08, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I understand however in my opinion conservatives are only as good as what they plan to conserve so the term conservative simply means in this situation (not in the real life where it now means neo-cons like bush and david cameron) someone who aims to preserve things. Don't take the tags so literally, but its a good point actually, I may change it to libertarian so people don't get the wrong idea. Kunarian 19:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) So, have you decided to revive Bretherland? HORTON11: • 21:30, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : Yes. However My duties in Lovia will come first, I'm going to be changing a lot of things such as the parties and re-arranging a few things too. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:34, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : You should simplify all those regions or it will get too complicated. HORTON11: • 21:46, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Do all the shires have names yet? 77topaz (talk) 02:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :No and I'm welcome to suggestions for names! Of course with short explanations behind them at least. :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :You removed the central island group from the map? 77topaz (talk) 03:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hello? Did you see this message? 77topaz (talk) 05:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry yes, I removed them for simplicity reasons and because they felt a bit artificial. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::What would make them a bit artificial? That they were not part of the circular "chain"? Also, do you think that Native American peoples (e.g. Maya, Aztec) could have visited the Brethrish islands? 77topaz (talk) 22:55, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, that was the main reason, they jutted out a bit to me. It's completely possible, in fact they almost definitely have, Carfirth was heavily populated with natives, and the rest of the islands contained a few smaller groups too. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Where were the "natives" descended from? Also, I noticed you moved Hitheholm Island as well. 77topaz (talk) 22:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::I haven't decided yet, I've kept the names of their settlements simple to allow for later decisions. And yes a few of the islands were moved to be more in line with the chain. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Are there old/ruin settlements anywhere, or other "constructions" made before the arrival of the Europeans, e.g. temples? 77topaz (talk) 09:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::yep, however the grandure of these structures will obviously be different depending on whether they were for instance: Caribs or Mayans. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:47, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::So, how do you think you'll decide? 77topaz (talk) 10:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm leaning towards Carib at the moment otherwise no idea. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Is Bretherland in the north or south Atlantic? 77topaz (talk) 19:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It's in between the Caribbean and this small british island called Bermuda. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It would be quite close to the Mayans and Aztec. Didn't the Caribs live in north South America? 77topaz (talk) 21:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::^Did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 19:57, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, must have missed it, Caribs live in the Caribbean and north south american area yeah. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Did they have settlements on Caribbean islands IRL? How about the other folks in the area (Mayans, Aztecs, "Indians")? 22:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::^Hey, did you see this? :P 77topaz (talk) 12:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC) reset yeah sorry, the Caribs did. The others, not so sure. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Which Shires do you think would be suitable for such settlements? 77topaz (talk) 02:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) for what? Carib descendant settlements? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:56, May 18, 2013 (UTC) So are you planning to bring this back to activity? HORTON11: • 15:52, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :It hasn't really been in activity yet, I'm working on it yes, I've got myself a list of the basics I need to do. KunarianTALK 15:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::That's good. Feel free to take a peek over in Brunant for any ideas. HORTON11: • 15:56, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I already have... :D KunarianTALK 15:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Really, we'll I'm glad. We need to establish official relations then, once you get to foreign affairs here. HORTON11: • 16:03, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'll put down an Brunant Embassay now if you like, to be made official at a later date. :) KunarianTALK 16:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Sure. And feel free to open an embassy in Koningstad, we have a few nice office towers which are suitable. HORTON11: • 16:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Fantastic. KunarianTALK 16:13, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Great, though based on your embassy location you guys may not get too much work done during football matches. HORTON11: • 16:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Reset: Hey at least they get entertainment while I fill in the other bits of the nation. :L KunarianTALK 16:23, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes, plus the'ye just across from one of the best restaurants in the city. HORTON11: • 16:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::What can I say, I know where to place an unproductive money spending embassy. :P KunarianTALK 16:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Tha sound like something Oos might say. Well I'll have our embassy here made in the next few days. And do you have a picture of what the architecture here is like? it's just so I can add the embassy and picture to our external affairs page HORTON11: • 16:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well the architecture style would be Tudor, Georgian, Neo-Georgian or Revival Gothic. There's a lot of choice til I really decide what's built when. KunarianTALK 17:00, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Did you manage to place any old indigenous settlements yet? 77topaz (talk) 08:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, there's going to be quite a few minor indigenous settlements across Carfirth as well as two major ones of Soft Soils and Lake Side. They are going to be carib influenced although their language has been lost with time. KunarianTALK 09:27, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kun! I kinda need you currently - to invade Brandenburg. Please, I am already fighting a war against him and I really need you to help a fellow ally. If you invade, the Icelanders will do so too. Please! :L Imp (Say Hi?!) 20:37, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi. Are you still around? Would you be interested in coming to chat? Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 16:02, November 8, 2017 (UTC)